


Excitable

by FangQueen



Series: Daily Deviant's 11th Birthday Bash [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Disparity (37/19), Coming In Pants, Cousins, First Time, Frottage, HP: EWE, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Snogging, Virgin!Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: Ecstasy was soon replaced with embarrassment, as Teddy was suddenly brought back down to the reality of the situation, like a hard slap to the face: that he was, in fact, rutting his elder cousin into a side wall of the Manor, carefully hidden from the lavish party raving on in the yard around the corner, and he’d just come in his pants like some overstimulated preteen having his first proper wank.





	Excitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Written for [Daily Deviant’s Birthday Party in March-April of 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/), for the [Birthday Card Comment Kink](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?page=1#comments) portion of the fest, in response to _melodic_’s prompt request for:
> 
>  **Please porn up my birthday card with:**  
>  **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Scorpius, Draco/Teddy, Harry/Draco  
>  **Kink(s):** Pre-mature Ejaculation, First Time  
>  **Anti-Kink(s) (AKA Squicks):** mpreg, scat  
>  **Prompt:** Inexperienced Sex, Loss of virginity, Awkward and fumbling sex

There was nothing in the world quite like this.

Like grinding into a bloke and feeling him cant needfully in return. Like hearing his own desperate moans answered with just as much enthusiasm, breathy and hot against his ear. Like tasting salty-sweet skin under his tongue, grasping onto hips, thighs, arse, anything to anchor them as their cocks rubbed together through their trousers. As one purposeful stroke turns the fine tuning being performed in his loins into a fevered symphony, tightened muscles unfurling at the crescendo’s peak. Relief washing over, a stuttering groan from loose lips. Then bliss. Utter, unadulterated bliss.

However, in this instance, ecstasy was soon replaced with embarrassment, as Teddy was suddenly brought back down to the reality of the situation, like a hard slap to the face: that he was, in fact, rutting his elder cousin into a side wall of the Manor, carefully hidden from the lavish party raving on in the yard around the corner, and he’d just come in his pants like some overstimulated preteen having his first proper wank.

He froze--but not before detaching his lips from Draco’s pulse and pulling away. The blonde was panting, head still tilted back against the stone behind. There was a red mark where Teddy had bitten him, in beautiful contrast with his typical pallor, that would probably be a love bite come morning. He looked perfectly debauched and seductive, whereas Teddy felt like a bumbling idiot, his hands stiff against at Draco’s sides, now cold spunk drying in his briefs.

This was the first time they’d done anything like this. Anything at all, really! They hadn’t even kissed before! Teddy hadn’t necessarily been planning for it to happen, except...When Draco had caught him nipping off for a cigarette and had decided to join him, the younger had decided to let those dirty thoughts and that perceived tension between them take form, and...Well, as they say: one thing led to another. And Teddy was regretting having started it in the first place, because now Draco was quirking an eyebrow, studying both his blush and their pelvic areas, still flush together, but hips now jarringly still, and the Hufflepuff was certain of one thing: that he was probably thinking Teddy was too young for him, to go off so easily like that, and wondering how in the hell he’d gotten himself into this mess.

It was the very reason he hadn’t attempted to pull Draco before, even though he’d wanted to for awhile. With all the years between them, Teddy had always assumed there were a myriad of more suitable gentlemen vying for his attention: ones who _hadn’t_ just graduated from school barely a year prior. Professionals, with well-paying jobs, and enough previous relationships notched into their bedposts to safely say they _knew what they were doing_. For just a moment, he’d seen a glimmer of hope--a promise, almost, that the attraction he’d always believed was mutual actually _was_ , that age didn’t matter to Draco, that he was willing to look beyond Teddy’s mild ignorance in the face of their want for each other. Obviously, he’d been a fool; there were probably scores of men out there that Draco could be wasting his time on, rather than a _child_ like him...

“Did you...?”

“Yeah…” a fresh wave of shame made him cringe, “I’m sorry, I just...I’m not…” Not what? Experienced enough? Partially true, partially not, if those couple grope fests he’d had thus far counted for anything. But even without saying it, Draco’s eyes told him he understood.

The elder man’s thumb came up to trace Teddy’s swollen lips, his brows knitting in concern. “Is this okay, then?” he asked softly.

Meaning what they’d been doing together, presumably. And what they’d most likely been _intending_ to do, had Teddy not ruined their chances. Meaning was it okay for Draco to be inviting a boy half his age--a _virginal_ one, no less--to be taking part in such activities? That almost hurt more than the embarrassment, because he couldn’t stand for the man to think that he’d somehow done anything wrong, nor that this was such new territory for Teddy that he couldn’t possibly have known what he was consenting to. Draco looked so worried about him now, so worried over what they’d just done, and he couldn’t have that! He couldn’t allow him to think, somehow, that he hadn’t wanted this with every fibre of his being!

“Of course! It’s great, actually...”

Draco smirked, then, at the eagerness in his partner’s voice. Seemingly placated, his demeanor shifted once more, back into the sultry vixen that had had the youth reaching his end as quickly as he had, and at the sight of the expression crossing his face, Teddy felt his breath catch in his throat. A nimble hand slid down to rest at the small of his back, encouraging him to arch forward, till they were grinding together yet again, if only for another brief moment. But it was enough for him to feel just how hard and ready Draco still was for him, and because of that, despite having to stifle a hiss at the sensitivity in his recently spent prick, Teddy found himself with renewed arousal already pumping through his veins.

“I expect it wouldn’t be too difficult for a man your age to get it up again.” His denomination of choice made Teddy’s chest swell with pride, and he nodded emphatically in reply, because he knew all too well how true that statement was. “How about I go say a quick goodnight to my guests, and then you meet me upstairs for round two?”

Teddy couldn’t believe his ears. Draco was _still interested_ , even after what had happened, even after he’d admitted how inexperienced he was...He couldn’t manage anything other than an excited “Y-yeah, that would be brilliant!”, to which his elder’s grin merely broadened, before he graced him with another quick peck to the lips. Then they were separating to compose themselves--to right their clothing, conceal their respective wet spot and straining erection, finger-comb their hair--and with a little wave, Draco was off. Teddy watched him leave, eyes understandably trained on his fine arse as he sauntered away, and thanking his lucky stars that, for all his fumbling, he hadn’t managed to lose it completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
